


Sugar and Spice and Everything… Naughty?

by misswildfire



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/pseuds/misswildfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey plans a little surprise for Leo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Spice and Everything… Naughty?

**Author's Note:**

> This is mild turtlecest

Sugar, and, spice and everything nice. Or so the saying goes. What people always forgot was that being naughty could be nice; very, very nice, Mikey thought, grinning to himself. Oh yes, being naughty was nice, but one had to plan very carefully, especially when living in a house full of ninjas. One had to be sneaky to accomplish what one wanted which required focus. As much as Leo chastised him for not being able to focus in the gym whilst training, Mikey just needed to have the right motivations to focus well such as kicking foot ninja’s asses, or trying to pull a prank on his hot-headed older brother. In this case, that focus was trying to plan a very naughty surprise for Leo, without the elder catching wind of anything being amiss. 

With everything in place and Leo due to end his nightly meditation soon, Mikey finally allowed himself to drop down, quivering in anticipation. He leisurely stroke himself to full hardness before putting the rest of his plan together. Oh yes, Leo would definitely be enjoying this surprise tonight. 

\--

Leo yawned as he finished putting the rest of his meditation candles away and slowly headed back to his room. Opening the door to his room and closing it behind him, he slowly began stripping his gear off his body, exhaustion beginning to take over. However, before he got far, he paused, and looked over to his bed. There lay Micheangelo on his side, head supported by an arm. Leo’s eyes hungrily racked over his lovers body, stopping once it reached the other males cock; fully erect, pre-come leaking from the tip, a blue ribbon tired around, ending with a bow around the head. 

“Mikey,” Leo rumbled, a chur threatening to break out with the enticing image in front of him. “What’s all this?” 

“You’re gift,” the orange-clad turtle replied, grinning from ear to ear. “You likey?” 

“Oh, I very much likey.” Stalking towards the bed as a panther stalks its prey, with a hungry predatory look in Leo’s eyes sent a shiver of anticipation down the younger turtle’s spine. With a pounce, the elder turtle devoured his mates’ mouth in a searing kiss. Oh yes, being naughty was very, very nice.


End file.
